The Shapeshifter
by DeadlySeduction
Summary: Follow Haylen through a world more mysterious and confusing than it's ever been, and watch as she has to make her choice between light and darkness in everything she does. Lessons. Life. Love.
1. Prologue

1

_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again_

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me

Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Fly fly away

It all started on my seventh birthday. I had one of those typical swimming pool parties where all the mums and dads and kiddies show up to swim. To be honest I didn't really recognise many of the kids, I wasn't what you'd call "popular" at school, but Mother had wanted everything picture perfect and it wasn't my place to disagree. About one hour into this oh so perfect party I was walking round with one of Mother's china plates filled with treats for the party guests. I remember offering one to Amanda Jades, a snobby eight-year-old girl with a full posse of her own. She turned her nose up immediately and stuck her tongue out at me (quite an insult for a seven-year-old) before shoving me as hard as she could toward the swimming pool. I tripped backwards, the treats and china plate going flying as I caught my heel on the edge of the pool and my back smacked the water. What happened next was a blur of confusion to me. I remember the few seconds of being submerged and panicking as I kicked my legs trying to right myself. I remember a golden glow surrounding my body as I sank to the bottom of the pool. I remember pushing myself upwards from the bottom, blonde hair sweeping around my face and my newfound fin helping me break the surface of the pool water. I remember the kids screaming in terror, Mother crying over her china plate and Father instructing me to hold my breath underwater for five minutes. I didn't understand at that age that the average person couldn't stay underwater for that long, so I followed Father's bellowed instructions and dove back down to the deep.

_iFifty eight elephants, fifty nine elephants, sixty elephants.../i_

I counted to sixty- which I thought was pretty damn high at the time- five times before submerging near the marble steps leading out of the pool. Father immediately grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the water, causing me to trip and fall, without the use of my legs. He then threw me to the ground; scraping my forehead on the tarmac. I could see the golden glow surround me again, and I wiggled my toes, marvelling at the new skill I had. I lay there for a short while before peeking up at the scene around me. On the pool deck, there was a huge line of party guests, and at the front there was a man dressed in black robes, waving a stick as if conducting them all. I slowly watched every single one of my party guests be waved at, then escorted away from my house. As soon as they were all gone, Father grabbed my wrist and yanked me to my feet. I winced at the pain in my forehead and the new pain in my wrist…

"Her too." I heard Father growl at the man in black.

"Are you sure?" he replied. He sounded concerned for me and I bent my head down in shame, the way Mother taught me to.

"Just do it." Father growled again. The man in black sighed, rolled his sleeves up and held his stick up.

"Look at me Haylen," he muttered to me, before kneeling down to my level. I glanced up at him, terrified; I didn't know what was going on. Who was this man? What had he done to my party guests? I looked up at him, tears spilling down my cheeks. Father sighed, disgusted at my open display of hurt, and walked back into the house. I turned my glance back to the man in black.

"Shh," he soothed me, "I won't obliviate you." My brow creased at these words, I didn't know what obliviate meant. However, I hastily decided that I didn't want whatever it was done to me. The man in black pulled his hood back so I could see him clearly. He had a friendly, round face and a full head of ginger hair. His blue eyes were troubled and concerned. I stared at my feet again.

"Haylen. I'm going to try to get you out of here but if I can't, I want you to run. Remember this. Arthur Weasley, the Burrow." I looked up at him again, so confused at what was happening. A single tear trickled down Arthur Weasley's cheek. "What do you have to remember?" he questioned me.

"Arthur Weasley, the Burrow." I whispered, uncertainly.

"Good girl Haylen." I gave him a watery, toothless smile. He stood up and gave me a kiss on my cut forehead before waving his stick over it. I touched the spot where the scrape had been and couldn't find the cut, nor feel the pain. Mystified, I looked up at him.

"Don't ever speak about this. Okay, Haylen?" I nodded silently. He walked away from me, my guardian angel. Father exited the house again and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me towards the door.

Five years later, I was twelve and I had given up all hope that Arthur would ever rescue me. Those five years had been long and painful. Mother and Father had pulled me out of school after the swimming pool incident, and had home schooled me. For five whole years, sixty months, almost one thousand and eight hundred days, I had been alone. I had never seen someone my age. I had no idea whether how I wore my hair, or the clothes I wore, were normal or strange. Have you got any idea how that feels?

On my twelfth birthday I got a letter through the door. My first ever letter, addressed to me. Mother grabbed it from me when she caught me staring at it wide eyed; quickly opened it and scan read the letter. I waited patiently in anticipation. She passed it to Father. He didn't even bother reading it; he merely tore it up then stuck it into the blender. I watched my letter turn to pulp. Father wrote a reply on a tattered piece of rough paper and stormed out of the house. Mother emptied the blender into the bin before storming out after him. I looked around the house anxiously, jumping when I heard a tapping behind me. I spun round and saw a tawny white owl at the window. I closed my eyes and hid under the table. I wasn't allowed to answer the door to people and I was uncertain as to whether I was allowed to answer the window to owls. I counted to ten slowly.

_iEight elephants, nine elephants, ten elephants…/i_

I opened my eyes. The owl was still there. I cautiously approached the window and swung it open. The owl flew in and landed on the marble kitchen table. It held a leg out for me, which had a letter attached to it. I giggled nervously at the owls actions, it did look rather silly. I walked to the owl and undid the tie on its leg. The letter was addressed to me.

_iHaylen, go into the river at the back of your garden. Do not worry about Mr and Mrs. Keyes, they have been distracted. Hedwig (the owl) won't leave until you have gone to the river. Put this letter and as many clothes as you can fit into a bag that will stay secure whilst you swim. When you get to the river let the golden glow do its work and swim until you see a red windmill. We will meet you there. _

_Arthur./i_

Stunned, I began to gather my belongings into a leather bag that tied across my chest and checked the clock. I had spent three quarters of an hour already. I yanked open a kitchen drawer and grabbed a couple of photos, not even noticing what they were of, just thinking that one day I may need some memorabilia. I felt a catch on the bottom of the drawer that wouldn't let me open it. I could have left it but something compelled me to try.

"_Open." _ I muttered. And suddenly the catch open. I grabbed the photos beneath it and stuffed them in my bag. I made my way across the kitchen then paused. If Mother and Father ever caught me I would be punished. A small part of me thought that I was leaving my home, and that Mother and Father weren't that bad, that I was making a big deal out of nothing. But as I caught my reflection in the kitchen window I saw the burns down the sides of neck where Mother had punished me for not cleaning the oven as well as I should have done. If you lifted my top you could still see the footprint where Father had kicked me into my room. It was my time to fly away. I scurried out of the back door and ran across the garden, with Hedwig on my tail. I jumped into the river, hurriedly waiting for the golden glow to happen as it had five years ago. Two years ago it almost happened in the bath but I remember mentally shaking it away so it wouldn't. I looked down at my legs. Legs not fin. It wasn't happening. I clambered out of the river again, Hedwig looking at me strangely as I did so. I thought deeply for a second. Two years ago in the bath I had been naked in the bath and I was scared because I heard Mother walking up the stairs. Three years before that I had been pushed and I was in my kiddie's bikini. I stripped off my white t-shirt, tattered shorts and knickers. I heard a shout from the house, they were home. I screamed, leapt naked into the river and began to swim as fast as I could with the current. I felt the golden glow engulf me, and my fin helped me speed up. I swam away from the house, the garden and from Mother and Father.

I don't know how long it took me to get to the windmill but when I got there, it was deserted. I panicked, looking around from the edge of my riverbed. I pulled myself out of the water and sat on a large rock in the middle of the river, staring off into the distance, wondering whether Arthur would come. I thought back to his letter.

_iWe will meet you there./i_

It had said we. I folded my fin so that I could hug the part where my knees used to be and lay my head on its snakelike surface. The length of my fin is a dark green with a tint of black, and at the bottom it splays out into the main part of the fin. That part is a dark black that shimmers different greens as the light catches it. I stroked my fingers idly over the scales and closed my eyes as the sun bathed me. What if they found me? What if they wrote that letter themselves so they could punish me? Panic gripped me and I began to sob. The sun was hidden behind a cloud and I covered my naked chest as I began to grow cold. I heard a gasp behind me. I turned my head quickly to see a boy, just older than me I guessed, with long red hair and blue eyes. His mouth was hanging open as he stared at me, taking in my dark fin; long dirty blonde wet hair that trailed down to my belly button, as I'd never had it cut. He turned his head, looking for something and I saw the back of his ears redden from his blushing. I gathered my hair in my hands and pulled it back anxiously and his eyes widened. I suddenly realised the nakedness of my chest and gasped, turning to get ready to dive into the water and swim away from my embarrassment.

"Wait." I heard him croak. I stopped, hesitant and unsure of what to do. He held out a hand to me and I darted into the water and swam to the river side. I closed my eyes as the warm golden glow brought me my legs, and I staggered up the beach-like side of the river. I nearly collapsed at the boy's feet but he caught me, pulling me upright. He looked at me, I was now completely naked and exhaustion was overcoming me due to the long escape from the house. He yanked off his blue jacket and wrapped it around me; it covered the whole of my body. Then he put one arm under my legs and one supporting my neck like a baby, and lifted me up. I nuzzled to his chest and whispered to myself,

"Arthur Weasley, the Burrow." Then passed out from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 1

_In my happy home I read the signs  
In my lovers arms I move in time  
There's no more crying and there's no more lies  
I never once in my sweet short life was waiting for desire_

When I woke up I was alone. I was lying on a small single bed that had plain white bedcovers on it. As I peered under the covers I saw that I had been dressed in a plain white sleeveless nightdress and as I examined the rest of the blue-walled room, I could see that the boy's jacket was hanging on the back of a wooden chair near the bedside table. I took in my surroundings warily. The bedroom was a tip. There were pieces of clothing all over the place, books strewn about on the floor and the mirror was lopsided on the wall. I picked up a picture of the boy and his friends. There was one boy next to him on the right, he had messy black hair, emerald eyes and he wore glasses. On the left of the boy was a girl with frizzy brown hair, clutching a book. The figures in the picture waved at me and I stifled a shriek. You may have expected me to be more surprised but you have to see it from my point of view. I have transformed into a mermaid on more than one occasion. I don't know why, and I don't know how, I only know that I can. I put the picture back down and frowned. I heard a knock at the door and I startled, putting on the boy's jacket to gain some sense of security, before answering the door. A girl that looked about the same age as me walked into the room and smiled. She was the same height as me and the same slight build. She had clear blue eyes, a lighter blue than the boy's, but she had the same red hair as him.

"Hey, I'm Ginny." She said this happily and offered her hand to shake. I took it.

"I'm Haylen." My voice came out as a whisper. I shook her hand and perched on the edge of the bed, whilst she sat on the wooden chair.

"How old are you, Haylen? I'm twelve."

"Me too. Are you magic?" I blurted this out and then covered my mouth thinking perhaps I was being too rude by making assumptions. Ginny laughed at my outburst.

"I'm a witch, yes. Well, kind of anyway. I'm starting Hogwarts this year." I frowned, processing this information.

"What's Hogwarts?" I asked tentatively.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," she claimed proudly, "have you had you're letter yet?" I thought back to the events of the day before.

"My Father destroyed it." I muttered. Ginny frowned.

"Hang on." She darted out of the bedroom door and I heard her running down a set of stairs. A few minutes later I listened as she ran back up and burst through the door. She gasped, out of breath, before handing me a letter. I opened it slowly. It detailed my invitation to Hogwarts and the equipment I need to purchase. It also contained thirty pieces of flat gold.

"Those are galleons." Ginny explained the concept of wizard money, gringotts and Diagon Alley. After an hour I felt I knew a little more about the wizarding community and for the first time in years, I was beginning to feel more confident.

"Here, I brought you these as well," she handed me a little silver box, "you can keep this. Think of it as a birthday present."

I opened the box carefully; it contained a small wooden-handled hairbrush, several green and black hair ties (which had been picked to match my fin colour, Ginny informed me) and a small silver charm bracelet that held one charm, a mermaid that moved magically.

"Dad, well Arthur to you, told us about you when I was seven. Harry mainly paid for it but we all tried to chip in. I hope you like it."

She held it up and fastened it to my wrist. "It's charmed to stay on unless removed by the wearer so don't worry about it falling off." I smiled, tears in my eyes.

"What's up?" asked Ginny, worriedly.

"You're the first girl my age I've seen in five years and you've been s-so nice to me." I choked as tears streamed down my face. Ginny pulled me into a hug and rocked me gently on her lap.

"Shh," she whispered as her father had once done five years before, "you're safe here."

We sat like that for a while, and then Ginny offered me my leather bag and looked through my clothes. All of them were very childlike and old fashioned compared to Ginny's clothes. I frowned at them. Ginny laughed at my expression then said,

"Here, we can share clothes. You're pretty much the same size as me. I'll be back in a second, my rooms across the hall. Ron brought you straight in here when he found you." She darted out the door and came back with a pair of jeans, a dark blue top, and a pair of knickers. She eyed my chest thoughtfully and I realised I was slightly more developed than her in that area. I blushed as she chucked me one of Hermione's pre-teens bras, another girl that was staying with her family at the moment, and helped me fasten it because I was confused as to how the contraption worked. I pulled on the rest of the clothes and glanced in the mirror. I picked up the wooden brush Ginny had given me.

"Here, let me." I sat down on the wooden chair and let her brush my wavy blonde locks. It felt nice to have someone tend to my hair. I felt her twist the length of it round and secure it with a clip at the nape of my neck. She walked round to stand in front of me and fiddled with the hair at the front of my head.

"I'd do this with a wand, but I haven't got one yet." She stated casually as she opened one of Ron's drawers and pulled out a pair of scissors. She snipped and I watched curiously as bits of blonde fell to the floor.

"Voila!" she exclaimed happily. I stood and look in the mirror. She'd cut me a side fringe that framed my face perfectly. I grinned,

"Thanks Ginny!" She smiled and gave me a hug. My stomach rumbled loudly.

"Let's go downstairs and join the others for lunch," she said laughing at my loud tummy. I followed her to the door, paused, then ran back to the bed and grabbed Ron's jacket. Ginny smiled as I slung it over my shoulders and followed her down the stairs to the kitchen.

In the middle of the kitchen was a large table where everyone sat eating. Ginny introduced me to everyone.

"That's Percy," she pointed at a clean posh looking ginger haired boy at the end of the table, he nodded to me.

"George and Fred," she gestured toward two ginger haired twins sitting opposite me.

"Nice to meet you, Haylen." They chorused. I blushed and nodded.

"That's Harry," I noticed she reddened a little as she looked towards the dark haired boy I'd seen in the picture.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hermione." She looked to the girl next to Harry; this was the girl I saw in the same picture with Harry and Ron. She waved at me.

"Mum, or Molly," she poked her thumb at the back of a short plump woman bustling by the stove.

"Hello Haylen dear!" the woman called over her shoulder.

"Dad's not here at the moment," Ginny said, then watched my face fall, "But don't worry he'll be back later. Um, I suppose you know Ron." I turned to the boy who had brought me here and was pleased to see that he was blushing as much as I was.

"Hey," he muttered. The twins sniggered. After the introductions were finished everyone tucked into sandwiches and crisps.

"Do you want some orange juice?" Ron muttered offering a carton to me. I giggled at the food all round his mouth before offering my cup. He began to pour but as our hands made contact we both jolted and I split the orange juice everywhere. I blushed furiously as I said,

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," laughed Molly, "I'll sort it." She waved her wand over the spillage and it disappeared. I stared in awe, fascinated. The twins laughed,

"I take it," said Fred.

"That that was," said George.

"The first time," said Fred.

"You've seen magic," said George.

"Done properly?" they finished together. I laughed at the way they finished each others sentences and nodded in answer to their question. They laughed in response then said together,

"Want to play Quidditch?" I listened to the yes' around the table then looked to Ginny for help. She stood up and grabbed my hand to pull me up.

"Haylen, you'll love it!"


	3. Chapter 2

I was stood in the middle of a field with Harry, Ginny, Ron and the twins, Hermione and Percy had excused themselves and were sat on the top of a hill having a discussion about some sort of book. I clutched the broom I'd been given nervously.

"..then you say 'up' okay?" Ginny finished explaining. I nodded, put my broom on the grass then said commandingly,

"Up!" The broom shot into my hand and I straddled it, automatically sensing what to do. I grabbed the handle with both hands and flew round in fast circles, almost losing control. I pointed the broom to the ground and landed, not at all gracefully. The twins were in hysterics as I commented,

"Whoa." Ginny laughed and her, Harry, George and Fred shot into the air. Still slightly dizzy and overwhelmed from my experience I turned to Ron and said,

"I think I'll sit this one out." He looked disappointed,

"Are you sure? You can ride with me if you want." I grinned and his eyes sparkled as I nodded yes to his offer. He picked his broom up and hovered close to the ground so I could climb on behind him. I put my hands round his waist and held on tight.

"Not too tight!" he squeaked. I blushed and whispered "sorry" in his ear whilst loosening my grip around his waist. We flew around a bit and he described the in's and out's of Quidditch. It wasn't too hard to follow. Ron and I played as catchers and it was fun. Soon it grew dark and Molly came out to tell us to get inside.

"We'll meet you in there Harry," Ron shouted to him without landing. I wondered what we were doing as Ron flew us over to a lake at the end of the field.

"Don't tell mum I did this, okay?" he said hurriedly.

"Okay." I replied. He nodded then took out his wand and cast two spells on us.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"Warming charms," was his reply, "Fancy a swim?" I followed his gaze to the lake and nodded. A million thoughts rushed through my head, everything was happening so quickly but I didn't seem to mind. It felt nice to be out here with Ron and I wanted to let the golden glow happen, to "transfigure" as Ginny phrased it, because it felt nice. I pulled off my jeans and blue t-shirt and slipped into the water so that Ron couldn't see too much. Ron followed suit and sank into the lake. He handed me his jacket that I'd been wearing.

"I don't mind if it gets wet." He muttered gruffly, not wanting to be too obvious in making me feel comfortable. I smiled my thanks and put it on. To ease some of the tension that was building, I splashed him. He went red and gasped as I giggled, and then promptly splashed me back. Five minutes later he pointed out that we ought to be getting back and he dried me and my clothes with magic, "Hermione won't believe Flitwick actually taught me something" he muttered, and escorted me back to the broom.

"Can I control it?" I asked nervously. He looked hesitant then replied,

"Sure, if you want." He got the broom hovering for me and I clambered on. Ron sat behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. We began to fly, slowly at first but I soon learnt to speed up.

"Hold on tight!" I shouted over the wind rushing past us and then loop-the-looped, shrieking with pleasure. I could hear Ron laughing behind me then suddenly the wind tore the clip Ginny had given me out of my hair and I watched it glint as it began to fall. Forgetting everything, I pointed the broom downwards and chased the clip, overtaking it then screeching to a halt and catching the clip in my hand. I landed a little more gently than before, laughing and playing with the clip in my fingers whilst babbling about Quidditch,

"Wow! That was so cool!" I gabbled to Ron. He laughed, his blue eyes dancing as he brushed my long hair away from my face. I froze as his fingers touched my cheek.

"Haylen!" I heard a voice I hadn't heard in years come from the burrow. I turned and gasped,

"Arthur!" I ran towards him, forgetting Ron and he swept me up in his arms. He swung me round and round, hugging me like his own child and I wept into his shoulder. He carried me into the living room and I sat on his lap on the sofa hugging him. After a while I lifted my head,

"You came to get me." I whispered. I looked around the room, Percy, Ron, Fred, George, Molly and Ginny all shared various seats.

"I wasn't ever going to leave you there with those vile people, but Mr and Mrs Keyes are very high up in authority. It was extremely hard to get to you. In the end the Ministry said that if you were to run away of your own free will then you could come and live with us. It is extremely important that nobody outside this house finds out about the letter I sent you via Hedwig." I nodded, understanding. If they found out then it wouldn't be my free will, it would be under Arthur's instruction, and that could mean I would be sent back to Mother and Father.

"Now I'm going to ask you a very serious question Haylen. You don't have to answer now; if you need to think about it then we won't hold that against you. Would you like to be adopted into this family?" I looked around the room; everyone looked so anxious yet earnest.

"Yes please." I said loudly. Everyone erupted into cheers, Fred and George broke out into chorus' of "for she's a jolly good fellow" and I was enveloped into a mass hug from my new family. Hermione and Harry burst through the door and joined in, laughing as the celebrations started.

Later on I walked into the kitchen to get a drink and glanced up at the clock. Next to Ginny's name it said "Haylen" and the arrow pointed at "home."

The next day was almost as filled as my last one. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly and I were to go to Diagon Alley to buy the supplies for Hogwarts. We were due to go to Hogwarts in two days; I was insanely nervous but very excited at the same time. Everything was changing so quickly but I loved it.

After breakfast we all walked over to the fireplace in the living room and Molly went through the main aspects of Floo with me. It sounded pretty simple and straightforward.

"Now I'll go first," Molly stated as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace shouting, "Diagon Alley!"

"Harry you go next make sure you say it clearly," Ron teased as Harry blushed.

"Shut up Ron." Muttered Harry as he followed Molly to Diagon Alley.

"Hermione and Ginny you two can go together." Stated Ron. They nodded and swiftly went through the fireplace.

"What were you teasing Harry about?" I quizzed Ron.

"Harry got lost the first time he used Floo, that's why you and I are going together, we don't want to lose you in the Floo network, especially as you were brought up in the Muggle world." He took my hand and lead me into the fireplace, wrapped his arm round my waist whilst throwing the Floo and shouting, "Diagon Alley!"


	4. Chapter 3

_Bend me break me  
Anyway You need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you_

I fall down just to give you a thrill  
Prop me up with another pill  
If I should fail, if I should fold  
I nailed my faith to the sticking pole

I think I'm paranoid, manipulate it  
I think I'm paranoid, too complicated

Diagon Alley was, in a word, incredible. As we walked down the street my head twisted as I tried to look at everything and Ginny laughed as I tried to pull her into every shop. The alley was so alive, so full of scents and sounds it was amazing. I fell in love with Diagon Alley straight away. One hour and fifteen galleons later I had bought a cauldron, a broomstick (which I wouldn't be able to use until my second year anyway, but I didn't care), a wand (I was incredibly excited about that one) and my school robes. We all headed into the bookshop to buy the school books when we heard a squeal. I turned quickly, anticipating danger, when I realised it was Molly.

"Oh isn't he wonderful!" Some sort of "amazing" "handsome" wizard was book signing. Harry got dragged onto the stage to get his picture taken and I rolled my eyes. Even Ginny and Hermione seemed quite taken by the wizard. I glanced up at Ron who seemed to be disgusted by his mother, sister and friend. He grinned at me and whispered,

"You think he's hot?" Hot I thought? I've never really thought about someone's attractiveness before. I turned to look at the wizard. He had a nice smile I suppose but there was nothing distinctly "handsome" about him.

"Not particularly." I responded turning to Ron. "Handsome" dial still turned on I examined Ron thoroughly. Yes, I decided, Ron was "hot". There was just something about him that made my spine shudder, in the good way. I was rather enjoying this; I'd never looked at people this way before. Suddenly I got grabbed from behind, I shrieked expecting Mother or Father and I felt a golden glow engulf me. I immediately panicked. Not now, I thought, there's no water, I won't be able to escape. I felt the usual slippery scales on my legs but this time it was all over my body. I turned this way and that, finally realised that my size had changed as well. I looked up at the petrified faces around me and I realised my captor was still clutching me. I slipped up his arm and around his neck, my head burying in greasy blonde hair.

"Call her off." Commanded another man, tall and blonde like my captor (now my victim) and I presumed they were related. Animal instincts told me to squeeze and I began to tighten my hold on his neck. I watched the blonde boy's skin redden as I did so.

"Haylen!" I heard Hermione and Ginny begin to shout at me, demanding that I let go but my anger got the better of me and I tightened some more. How dare this boy scare me into thinking he was Father? How dare he let me presume it was Mother? How dare he lay his greasy little hands on me while I was unprotected? My victim began to shake, trying to get me off of him. I tightened some more.

"Malfoy stay still." I heard Ron's voice and the shaking stopped. I loosened slightly and my victim gasped. "Haylen, as much as I'd love you to murder the Malfoy scum this could get you into a lot of trouble. I'm going to hold my hand out now ok? There we go." He reached out a pale, freckled hand to me and I slid towards him, wrapping round his arms and up to his neck, hanging loosely against his warm skin. I closed my eyes and the golden glow enveloped me. When I awoke I was human again and I was sobbing into Ron's arms as he carried me the way he had when he found me as a mermaid.

"Curious." I heard a voice mutter. I turned my head to see the tall long haired man that I had guessed rightly was the victim's father. I felt the golden glow engulf me quicker than it ever had and I was a snake again, hissing at this despicable man.

"Hush now Haylen, there's no need to be like that. Just come with me and we can test your abilities..."

"You stay away from her!" I heard Ron shout. I transformed back and Ron set me down and escorted me out of the bookstore, Molly and the others soon followed with our books. We flooed straight home to the burrow and I went to bed in Ginny's room immediately.

The next day I was woken harshly. I blinked as the sunlight poured onto my bed and turned my head to see Hermione shaking my shoulder saying,

"Haylen! Wake up Haylen!" again and again. I groaned and pulled myself upright,

"What's the matter Hermione?"

"It's midday already and we have one day before Hogwarts." I frowned, pushing hair out of my face and rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"So?"

"So! We need to test your abilities-"

"That's what that blonde man said." I interrupted quickly.

"If we don't know what you're capable of then you may not be allowed into Hogwarts," Hermione stated softly, "you could've really hurt Malfoy." I heard what was left unsaid. I could be "dangerous."

I pulled on some clothes after taking a shower and joined everyone outside on the field where we'd played Quidditch two days ago. They sat in a circle and where Hermione sat there were piles and piles of books.

"Right. Haylen we're each going to throw some spells at you and see how you respond. So far you've only transfigured due to fear so we need to test that." I nodded my acceptance and stepped into the middle of their circle. Everyone stood up and pointed their wands at me.

"_Aguamenti!" _They all shouted simultaneously. Water spouted from their wands and just before it hit me I felt the golden glow happen faster than it ever had. I felt scales on my body but this time only on my belly, the rest of my body had turned hard and armour like. I soon recognised my shape had changed so that I was on ground level. I gnashed my teeth and the twins backed away from me. I transfigured back easily.

"What was I?" I questioned the terrified looks of my friends and family.

"Alligator." Said Fred.

"Crocodile." Said George. They argued over this for a few minutes whilst Hermione flicked quickly through a book.

"A Nile crocodile." She said triumphantly and showed me the picture. I blushed,

"Why was I a crocodile?" I quizzed the know-it-all.

"My guess is that you were on land yet you needed to withstand water. That was the first thing you thought of." I nodded, it made sense.

"Now I'm going to cast some random spells okay?" I nodded.

"_Avis." _A flock of birds appeared. I transfigured into a kestrel and joined them. Hermione didn't give me a chance to transfigure back before casting her next spell,

"_Densaugeo." _ Her spell hit me and my teeth began to grow, I transfigured into a walrus.

"Obliviate." I screamed at the powerful memory from when I was seven. I don't know what I became but Hermione immediately ran to me.

"Shh it's ok, I didn't cast it, I'm sorry." I looked up at her then transfigured back.

"What did I become?" I looked around the circle shakily. No one answered. I repeated myself, louder this time. "What did I become?" Ron stepped forward and looked me in the eye,

"This is a wild guess but I think you became a seven year old you." I shuddered then processed this information,

"I was still human," I swung round and marched to Hermione, "What does this mean?" She handed me a mirror and said,

"Focus on your eyes, they're blue. Make them green." I concentrated as hard as I could and felt the warmth from the golden glow. I opened my eyes and saw Fred and George sniggering at me. I looked back into the mirror and saw that I'd turned green, head to toe. Even my hair was a slight shade of lime. I looked to Hermione for help.

"Now when you feel the golden glow, draw it in to your eyes." I saw that she was reading this from a book with a weird name beginning with "M." I did as she said, let the gold glow do its work then opened my eyes. They were green. Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny, Molly and Arthur all erupted into cheers.

"You did it! You're a metamorphagus." I stared at Hermione blankly,

"I'm a what now?" Hermione grinned then replied,

"You're a metamorphagus, a shape shifter; you can change what you look like. It's very rare you know." I stared at her blankly then looked around at everyone else,

"So you guys can't do it?" They shook their heads simultaneously.

"So I'm a freak in the wizarding world as well as the muggle one?" Ginny opened her mouth to protest and I shook my head and ran away from them. I didn't turn to watch Ron chase after me, and I didn't fully acknowledge the golden glow until it had transformed me into a swan and I was flying away from them all, over the burrow.

"Haylen!" I turned my head and saw Ron on his broomstick trying to catch up with me. I looked down and saw everyone looking up at me, panicking. I didn't want them to worry about me I just wanted some time on my own, I mean is that too much to ask. I transformed into a sparrow and perched on Ron's broom and he looked relieved as he took us down to the burrow. When he landed I flew off of the broom and transfigured mid-flight.

"Don't say anything." I interrupted all of them as they started to speak. I didn't want to hear it. "I'll be on the roof if you want me." I transfigured back into a sparrow and flew to the roof of the rickety burrow. After an hour I heard two sets of heavy breathing and some clambering come from behind me. I turned back into human form and watched the twin's huff and puff as they came to join me.

"You have no idea how" Said Fred.

"Bloody hard it is to" Said George

"Get up here without wings." They finished. I regarded them thoughtfully,

"Why didn't you use brooms?" They looked at each other bewildered.

"Didn't think of that one eh Gred?" I laughed at them and wiped away any tears that may have fallen earlier.

"We think being a metamorphagus is majorly cool." Stated George. I laughed at their blunt approach and nodded. I stared at them for a second, closed my eyes and became George. Or rather Fred. Who can tell the difference anyway?

"Oh wow," chorused the twins, "we've got a triplet! I'll name you… Lenny." I laughed in their same Weasley way and followed them back down the drainpipe they'd climbed in order to get to the roof. We walked into the kitchen and Molly did a double take,

"Oh Merlin, two was enough!" I laughed and replied,

"Which ones which?" she frowned and guessed wrong three times before I morphed my eyebrows away to give her a clue. I morphed back to me.

"Haylen,"

"Yes Harry?" I turned to him.

"You look really weird without any eyebrows." I laughed and morphed them back.

"Ohh!" I exclaimed.

"What is it dear?" Asked Molly.

"I can be a Weasley!" I shook my hair and it turned the trademark Weasley red as I did so. Everyone laughed,

"You are a Weasley, Haylen, red hair or not." Stated Molly and I sat down for dinner then went to bed, ready for my Hogwarts adventure to begin.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day was a rush of breakfast, forgotten packing and Floo. When we eventually did get to platform 9 and ¾ (I marvelled at another piece of magic as I walked through the barrier) I was suddenly sad at being separated from my new adoptive parents. I hugged Arthur goodbye, gave Molly a kiss on the cheek and then took Ginny's hand. I was pleased to note that she seemed as nervous as I was. We stepped onto the train together and looked for a compartment, Ron and Harry leading the way with Ginny, Hermione and I following closely. I walked into Ron's back as he stopped abruptly and peered past him to see what was causing the hiccup.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the golden trio and they're pet." Malfoy nodded to me. Hermione and Ginny held Ron back and as they did so I slipped past him to stand directly in front of Malfoy. I morphed into him and copied his sneer.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the greasy inbred scum and his ogres." I gestured to his henchman stood behind him. Malfoy gasped at my morphing then stepped forward grabbing me by the neck.

"You better watch it Keyes." I morphed back to me and my eyes widened at the use of my second name. I focused and morphed into the snake as I had done a few days before. I slunk along his fingertips and up to the cosy spot around his neck. I morphed back, now standing behind him and holding his hair. I tugged his hair, tilting him back so I could reach his ear and I whispered,

"You better watch it, Draco." I let go gently and walked into the empty compartment to the side of me. Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron followed.

"That. Was. Incredible." Said Ron hugging me with excitement. I blushed at his praise.

"That was insanely stupid you could've been caught-"I frowned at Hermione then laughed, she was right I suppose.

"I think you just became the most popular first year in this school." Commented Harry who was looking down the train corridor.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ginny, flushing as she spoke to him. He pointed down the corridor and I leant forward on my seat to look.

All the way down there were people sticking their heads out of their compartments. They'd all seen what had happened between Malfoy and I. I sank lower into my seat.

"Oh Merlin." I muttered.

An hour into the train journey Ginny and I left to change into our school robes then joined the boys again back in our previous compartment. The topic of the day was sorting.

"Ginny will defiantly be in Gryffindor, its obvious." Stated Ron.

"I am here you know," Ginny commented, "What house do you think you'll be in?" She asked me.

"Anything is good as long as its not Slytherin," Ron added, "though you obviously won't be put in there, only cowardly jerks get put in there." I didn't say anything, I thought it was wrong of Ron to judge a whole house on the few bad eggs that were in it, but who was I to comment? I stayed quiet until the train stopped. The others presumed it was because I was nervous.

"Firs' years over 'ere!" I saw a tower of a man shout out and I felt Ginny grab my hand and pull me to him, "Grab a boat all o' yer!" He shouted again and indicated to the boats at the side. Ginny and I got in a boat with another Asian girl named Miranda. The boats began to move magically and as we got into the middle of the lake I whispered to Ginny,

"I won't be long." She nodded, understanding what I was going to do, and whispered to Miranda, presumably explaining things so that she wouldn't freak out. I slipped over the edge of the boat into the cool water and morphed into my mermaid form. I dove underwater and followed Ginny's boat along with the waves. In a sudden need to show off, I darted down deep then pushed up, breaking the surface suddenly and leaping over Ginny's boat. I heard a series of oohs and ahhs then swam to the right and dove downwards before emerging as me at Miranda's side. She helped me back in and I cautiously looked at the other boats. They were still looking at the spot I had last been seen as a mermaid so no one had noticed my reappearance.

"So you're a mermaid?" asked Miranda, casually.

"Metamorphagus." I responded and she nodded then replied,

"Cool." I was pleased with the response; I wasn't "weird" or "freaky." I was "cool."

Hogwarts was incredible. It was every fairytale castle and then some, it had ghosts for crying out loud, and I felt like I was walking through a dream.

"God I love magic," I heard Miranda mutter.

"Muggleborn?" I asked her,

"Half muggle, my mum." She replied. Miranda, Ginny and I all walked into the great hall with the other first years, before joining the messy line for the sorting hat. I've never been so scared, everyone in the hall was staring at us and one by one the first years were sorted. Soon there were only three left.

"Weasley, Ginny"

"GRYFFINDOR!" I cheered as Ginny walked over to the red and gold table.

"Waterstock, Miranda"

"SLYTHERIN!" I nearly cheered before realising that no one cheers for Slytherin, not even the Slytherins themselves. They nod an acceptance then ignore their new members.

"Keyes, Haylen" Shakily I walked up to the stool and placed the hat on my head, letting the rim block my view of the great hall.

"Hello Miss Keyes." I heard the voice of the hat in my head and surprised myself purely by not being surprised.

"Good afternoon Mr Sorting Hat." I responded in my head.

"What excellent manners you have Miss Keyes! Now let me see… There's enough earnest to learn to be a Ravenclaw... Enough romance to be a Hufflepuff… Certainly enough bravery to be a Gryffindor… And enough cunning to be a Slytherin-"the hat paused and I waited. And waited. And waited. I felt the hat get grabbed off of my head and I looked up at the woman who had earlier introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She looked at me questioningly,

"He can't decide," I said meekly.

"Ahem," offered the hat, "I've decided." The whole room leaned forward to hear the hat's words.


	6. Chapter 5

"SLYTHERIN!" Three whole houses gasped at the hat's words (Harry was right, everyone had seen me on the train and everyone recognised me now) and swiftly whispering ensued. I stayed calm. I stood up, smoothed down my robes, nodded a thank you to the hat and smiled to my family in Gryffindor. They all looked shocked but Ginny mouthed "later" to me and I understood that this needed to be talked about. I walked over to the Slytherin table and immediately noticed that there was a sort of hierarchy thing going on. Malfoy sat with his henchman on side, then another burly boy and a stringy looking girl, then everyone else. Malfoy seemed to be their snake-prince. That would change, I thought. As I approached the table Malfoy smirked at me then nudged one of his henchmen to move and he did so. Malfoy then stood up and pulled out a chair beside him and removed my outer robe for me as I sat. I understood the gesture, manners were everything in the Slytherin world and if I were ever to thank Mother and Father for anything; it would be to thank them for my manners. The headmaster said a few words and food appeared at our table. I masked my shock at the sudden magic easily as I knew Malfoy was watching.

"So then Miss Keyes-" Malfoy started,

"Please Mr Malfoy I would prefer if you didn't speak with your mouth full." One to me. Malfoy reddened and swallowed.

"My apologies. I did not expect you to join me at this table, let alone house, and I am still in shock at your arrival." He spoke almost as silkily as his father had done. Almost. I studied him and realised that, stripped of all of his mannerisms and his dad's way of speaking, he was just a scared little boy that enjoyed playing hard.

"As am I Mr Malfoy, yet here we are. Now if I could be excused I am going to see my sister for dinner, then perhaps I could rejoin you when everyone leaves? I'm new to this school Draco," his eyes widened at the use of his first name, the second time I'd used it, "and I will need showing around. Goodbye." I stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. The whole school was watching. Let them watch, I thought. I'm fed up of being someone's puppet.

I took a seat next to Ginny.

"Hey," I said, my voice full of confidence though inside I was shaking,

"Hey Haylen I-" she began before Ron interrupted,

"Isn't your table over there?" He scowled and point back at the Slytherin table. My insides froze at the force of his glare but I stayed calm on the outside.

"Yes Ron it is but I noticed some of the Hufflepuffs were sitting at the Ravenclaw table so I assumed there weren't any rules against sitting with friends and family." I let the word "family" drop from my mouth like poison. I was shaken by his glare but I had to stand my ground.

"No it's okay Haylen there aren't any rules against it, would you like some cottage cheese? It's incredible-" Hermione gabbled, desperate to ease some of the tension, when Ron interrupted again,

"Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix." I felt all blood leave my face. Literally. I'd just morphed by accident.

"Would you prefer I looked like a greasy Slytherin too Ron?" I replied. Before he had time to answer I shook my hair and it became long, sleek and black. I ran my fingers through the front and a deep, eye-concealing fringe appeared. I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were shining silver. I turned to Ron again, "You said most Slytherin girls are sluts, would you prefer if I was a slut too Ron?" I knew I'd gone too far but I carried on regardless. I morphed my chest till it was larger, far too large for a mere first year and more prominent, then rearranged my robes so that more of my now pale skin was visible. Ron gaped at me, reddening at this open display. I waited for him to respond. When he didn't I lowered my voice so that only the Gryffindor table could hear me, "Are you all so caught up in house rivalry that you forget everything else? Are you all so racist? Do you base your petty lives on stereotypes?" I was angry now and I sped up, getting louder, "I was going to ask you to forgive me for being sorted into Slytherin but you know what, you should be asking me for forgiveness for being such a thick idiot that you can't see past the walls you've created for yourself in the space of two years." I walked away from the crimson and gold into the shadowy emerald and silver. The whole room had seen everything. I turned to the teachers table and the pale, greasy haired teacher nodded at me, his eyes held a slight admiration. I nodded back at him. As I sat down next to Malfoy my hands shook as I poured myself some orange juice, trying to regain some sense of formality and understanding within myself. I felt a hand on mine and I jumped then turned to Malfoy, confused. He gestured to the hall doors and I nodded as he pulled out my chair and escorted me to an empty classroom. I perched on the edge of a wonky desk and wept. Malfoy never once laid a hand of comfort on me, never tried to hold me or help. He never tried to stop me either. Once the waves of grief had passed he handed me a black handkerchief wordlessly and led me to the common room. Miranda showed me up to my bed and I fell asleep immediately, my head swimming with images of Ron and for some reason, images of Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 6

"Wake up Haylen! First lessons potions!" Miranda handed me a timetable that I'd forgotten to get the day before due to the events that occurred. Miranda continued, "I didn't know it was you at first! You look so different from yesterday..." she trailed off as I stood to look in the mirror wiping sleep from my eyes. I was still the "greasy Slytherin" I'd morphed into to spite Ron. I watched one of the older girls cast some makeup charms to enhance their eyes. I shut mine tight and focused. When I opened them the mirror told me that I'd outlined them in black, and as I focused again, my lips reddened. I experimentally tried to smudge my eyes but it was part of my skin because I'd morphed it. I turned to Miranda,

"What do you think?" I asked her,

"It looks hot," she replied. I smirked at her comment then grabbed my bag and any books I might need before following her down the stairs and through the common room.

We were one hour later for lesson and as we burst through the door I walked right into the greasy teacher I'd nodded at yesterday.

"Keyes, Waterstock, how kind of you to grace us with your presence." He drawled and I shuddered,

"My apologies Professor…" I trailed off not knowing his name,

"Snape." He interjected,

"Professor Snape." I finished lamely.

"Take a seat at the back," he directed this at Miranda. "Now Miss Keyes had you been paying any sort of attention to details yesterday afternoon and this very morning you would be fully aware that you have been sorted into Slytherin and therefore have me as your house teacher-" Here I interrupted,

"Really? Cool." I know it wasn't the smartest thing to say but I was determined to remain casual with the house teacher, who had already earned my respect. Don't tell him that though.

"Lukewarm it may be but that does not excuse the fact that you are an hour late for the lesson. Take a seat and copy out page 345 of _Draughts the beginning _immediately." He stalked off to his desk and I looked around before taking a seat next to Ginny.

"Hey!" I whispered whilst getting my book out. After five minutes she hadn't responded. "Oh my god Ginny!" I exclaimed and she turned to me panicked then shrieked as she saw I'd morphed into her.

"What is it Miss Weasley?" Questioned Snapeypoo (it suits him don't you think?)

"N-Nothing sir," she said when she noticed I'd morphed back quickly. When Snapeypoo had settled back into his desk she turned to me and whispered, "Don't do that!" I whispered back hastily, wanting to keep talking to her,

"Then don't ignore me! If this is because I was put in Slytherin-" she cut me off,

"Don't be ridiculous I'm not as narrow-minded as Ron is, I know you aren't like Malfoy-" this time I was the one to interrupt,

"Is that why he's mad? Is that who everyone's comparing me too?"

"Malfoy's never done anything to me but he's been nothing less than a complete jerk to Ron." I understood.

"I'll find Ron after this lesson."

"There's only a five minute break and his class is on the other side of the school, you'll never get there in time." I thought hard,

"Where's his class?" Ginny gave me directions and I morphed quickly.

"Professor Snape I think I'm going to be sick," I'd morphed my skin a light green and my eyes red and bloodshot. Snape regarded my appearance then waved a hand, excusing me to go to the bathroom.

As soon as I was out of the classroom I morphed into a kestrel and flew up the corridors, out of the dungeons and out of the window until I landed on Ron's classroom window. Thankfully, his desk is on the window side and I tapped the glass with my beak. He turned and looked, then jerked back a little as I morphed into a sparrow. If he doesn't understand the gesture I'm making by morphing into a sparrow I'll kick him, I thought to myself.

"Hit me," I heard Ron mutter to Harry.

"What?"

"Hit me." He repeated. Harry grinned then punched Ron face. The teacher gave Harry a detention and sent Ron off to seek medical help. I flew round to join Ron and he sneered at me when I morphed back to human form.

"Still looking like a Slytherin then?" he asked.

"Ron," I said this gently and took his hand, "I am a Slytherin. And you have got to get over that." He pulled his hand back harshly as if he'd been stung,

"No you must have some sort of evil in you to be sorted into Slytherin," he responded. My mouth dropped open and I physically moved away from him,

"How dare you-" I stopped as I saw him staring at me, "What?"

"You morphed." I glanced into a window and saw that my hair had changed into red spirals. I hastily shook it back into its black chic cut.

"Accept me for who I am Ron. Please." I was nearly begging now and I felt as weak as I had with Mother and Father. I hated him for that.

"I don't know who you are." Was Ron's lame answer.

"Then get to know me," I pleaded in return. Ron's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder and he shook his head hastily, backing away from me,

"I can't." he muttered as he walked away from me. Confused I turned around to see what Ron had and saw Malfoy stood there with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle at either side of him.

"He left," I whispered, looking up to Malfoy. He nodded then said,

"Charms next?" I nodded and looked at his bodyguards. They understood and left us alone. Malfoy escorted me to my next class in silence.


	8. Chapter 7

At the end of charms (which I found quite easy) I packed up my bag and left the classroom last. I took out my timetable and scanned it, lunch next. I folded it back up and began to walk down the corridor when I heard a voice,

"Haylen." I turned and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall in the shadows.

"Yes Malfoy?" He walked over to stand next to me,

"Lunch?" I nodded and we walked to the great hall together, in silence as usual.

I ate my lunch in silence. Crabbe and Goyle escorted me to Muggle Studies because Malfoy had to do something else. None of this was said, it was understood. I didn't have any lessons after Muggle Studies so I went out to the lake. To be honest it was too cold to swim, but I didn't care. I pulled off my outer robe and dived into the lake, morphing into a mermaid mid jump. I dove under then pushed up, finding myself in a secluded area. A willow tree had bent over the lake creating a circular room made of leaves. In the centre there was a flat rock that stuck out above the water and I pulled myself onto it before lying back and basking in the few rays of the sun that came through the divided leaves. I played with my hair, plaiting the ebony lengths as I had done with my once blonde waves as a child. Suddenly I heard a rustle and a sharper beam of light fell through the leaves. Ginny, Hermione, Harry and a blonde girl I recognised from my year stepped through.

"Luna," said the blonde girl to my unasked question, and I nodded. I transfigured quickly and pulled Ginny into a hug before doing the same to Hermione. I approached Harry and he offered his hand, I shook it and laughed at his blush. We sat, ate chocolate frogs and I showed the wingardiam leviosa spell I'd learnt today and they clapped as I levitated a pebble. Two hours later it was already beginning to get dark and we wandered back into the castle. When we got to the corridor that is the quickest route to either Gryffindor or Slytherin, I saw Malfoy waiting for me. I nodded to him and he responded the same way. Ginny looked at me curiously and Harry and Hermione glared at him. I watched Malfoy sneer, but strangely he gave up the opportunity to start a fight. I said goodbye to the three and walked in silence down the corridor next to Malfoy. I spotted someone walking up a flight of stairs but didn't comment.

"Transfigure into a snake," whispered Malfoy.

"What?"

"A snake, quickly." I did as he said and he picked me up and shoved me in his bag. I poked my head out so I could watch what was happening.

"Hello Father." I noticed that Malfoy said father with a capital F the way I had always been brought up to.

"Draco. Any news on Keyes?" Lucius responded.

"No Father but it is still her first day. I don't think it would be a good idea to subject her to anything so soon, she has already fallen out with her adoptive brother."

"You sound fond of the girl Draco." I heard Malfoy wince as he chose his words carefully as to please his father and not insult me,

"She is intriguing yes, and still holds the manners Petren drilled into her. It's remarkable what she doesn't remember." Responded Malfoy. I hissed at the use of my Father's first name.

"What was that?" questioned Lucius.

"I am out of bed beyond hours, I should go Father." Malfoy covered up easily and he made his farewells and walked round the corner silently before freeing my from his bag. Instead of transfiguring into human form I changed into a black raven and cawed at him, tugging at his clothes with my beak and scratching his hands with my talons.

"Haylen stop it now." I transfigured into a black leopard and bared my teeth at him whilst pacing the corridor. He began to walk away from me and I ran in leopard form and pounced, turning into human form before I crushed him. Now he was lying on the floor and I was on top of him I snarled, rolled him over and spat in his face.

"What do you know?" I held him there, surprised at my strength yet more surprised that he didn't struggle.

"Your mother and father aren't muggles; they are dark and rich wizards. We were brought up together until the age of seven. You were obliviated on your birthday." I shook my head, no I wasn't otherwise I wouldn't know about the party. "You were meant to be obliviated twice. Once before, as the usual start to the year, and when you caused corruption with your open display of magic, once after. Weasley cocked up and cast a spell on you that would keep your mind safe from obliviation until your twelfth birthday, when your letter to Hogwarts would arrive." I shuddered.

"Why was I brought up muggle?"

"You'll have to ask them that." He responded. I scowled and rolled off of him before transfiguring into a butterfly and landing on Malfoys head. He shook me off and held out a finger where I landed softly. I flew off then transfigured into my human form. We walked back to the Slytherin dorm in silence. No tears. No tantrums. Just how Mother and Father taught me.

The days passed quickly as I moved through the halls like a ghost. I felt so numb. Hermione, Harry and Ginny came to see me by the lake occasionally but as I slowly sunk further into the shadows their visits stopped. I still spoke to Fred, George and Percy when I could, but they're much older than me and our lessons clash a lot. I hung round with Miranda, Sophie and Daisy a lot, the three Slytherin girls in my dorm but to be honest none of them were really my friends. I suppose Miranda was but only because we'd been thrust together since we started Hogwarts. I enjoyed my classes, but I enjoyed them in silence. I was an average student in everything except potions, where I excelled above the others. I loved magic, and I tried to use it in everything I did. When Hogsmeade started Malfoy asked me to join him. I politely declined and buried myself in the library. I'd been researching into the background of being a metamorphagus, but metamorphagi can't change into animals. It was on the third declined Hogsmeade offer that I discovered what I truly was. Totusnovomorphagus. What a mouthful. I grabbed my Latin-English dictionary and discovered that "totus" meant whole and that "novo" meant change. Whole change. It made sense. Further background information told me that totusnovomorphagui were incredibly rare. Further information told me that when I changed into an animal, clothes didn't matter. I didn't understand the exact details of the magic that took place but I understood I didn't need to strip off. It took another two weeks before I finally accepted Malfoys offer.

I woke up early that morning and looked in the mirror. Morning hair was never a problem for me as I could morph it away easily. Unfortunately I'd been dreaming about the Weasleys that night and I'd woken up with bright red hair which I immediately shook back into its black sleekness. I added ringlets for fun then pulled it back into a ponytail, letting the trapped curls cascade down my back and as I shook my hair a few extra curls fell down and I tucked them behind my ear and brushed my fringe to the side. I used a few spells Miranda had taught me to give myself smoky eyes then dressed in black stockings, black patent dolly shoes, and an emerald green tartan wrap-around skirt that Molly had sent me to match Ginny's red and gold one. I treasured the skirt as the family didn't have much money as it is and the fact that she'd picked one in green proved that she had accepted that I was in Slytherin. I pulled on a black cashmere sweater and applied a red lip stick charm. I wandered down the spiralled stairs into the common room. Malfoy was waiting for me.

"You're early." He commented,

"So are you." I replied. He nodded then took five packages of varied size out of his school bag and gestured to the large sofa in front of the common room. I wandered over and sat down before asking,

"What are those?" he smirked and handed them to me. They were labelled 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th.

"One gift from every day you declined my offer to join me at Hogsmeade."

"I can't accept these." I said immediately staring down at the 1st boxlike package.

"Just open them," stated Malfoy. I tore at the brown packaging and found a black velvet box. I opened it and found a green/black snake pendant on green, yellow and black thread. _.com/usa/product_?l=usa&c=usa&pf_id=am29406-013&id_valore1=&id_valore2=&id_valore3=&id_valore4=&id_valore5=&dept_id=58&source=nxusa&listid=1x_

I gasped and turned so that Malfoy could secure it on my neck. I thanked him then opened number two. This was a thin book on totusnovomorphagus.

"You know?" He nodded then gestured towards the third gift. It was another black velvet box, slightly smaller than the one that had held my pendant. Inside were two sterling snake earrings. I morphed my ears pierced then gently put the earrings on. .?name=Sterling%20Silver%20Snake%20Earrings

The fourth present was a silver chain to hold my outer cloak on and the fifth present was a velvet outer robe that felt like water between my fingertips and was as light as a feather when Malfoy wrapped it round my shoulders and attached my new silver chain.

"Draco this must've all cost a fortune." He looked startled at the use of his first name then shrugged,

"Money doesn't matter to me, and it shouldn't to you."

"What?" I was confused.

"All you have to do is unlock your account at Gringotts then you'll get your share."

"How?"

"Pass me a piece of paper and a quill." I did so, fishing them out of his school bag. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and folded it over. He looked sheepish as he asked, "Do you mind flying over to the owlery?" I smiled and shook my head before transforming into a raven. I took the note into my beak and flew out the window to the owlery where I attached the letter to a small brown owl and sent him flying. I transformed back and flew back to Draco. I tumbled a little as I flew through the window and transfigured to human form mid flight but Draco caught me and held me to him. There was a moments silence then his eyes widened,

"Haylen?" He used my first name, I thought to myself.

"Yes Draco?" He gestured towards one of the common room mirrors. I walked over then looked,

"Oh." My hair had turned a platinum blonde, the exact colour of Dracos.

"Haven't quite gotten used to it then?" He smirked. I laughed and replied,

"Sometimes I do it by accident." I shook my hair but it didn't change colour. I tried again. "It won't go back." I morphed into a raven, just to check I could, then morphed back into human form and tried to change my hair colour again. It stayed blonde. I was beginning to panic, "Why won't it change?" Draco moved closer and ran his fingers through my hair and smirked.

"There you go." He moved away again and I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I looked back in the mirror and my hair was back into its black curls. I sighed.

"Thank you." Draco sneered and we walked out of the common room to go to breakfast. He never once asked why his presence had turned my hair blonde, and why his closeness had turned it black. I was glad he didn't ask, because I didn't know, and quite frankly I didn't care, I could only think about how Draco had run his fingers through my hair, the first time he'd touched me.


	9. Chapter 8

Draco and I went to breakfast together and took our usual seats. I saw Ginny standing near the Slytherin table trying to make eye contact with me without getting scowled at by my housemates. I turned to Draco,

"Do you mind-" he interrupted,

"Go see the weaselette." I laughed at his wording and thanked him before running down to greet Ginny.

"Hey Gin!" she smiled at me then replied,

"I haven't seen you in forever Haylen! Come sit with us," she saw my shifty glance at the Gryffindor table, "Ron's in the common room with Harry and Hermione."

"Okay then." I wandered over to the table and sat down next to her. I waved briefly down the table at Fred and George, then to Percy. I poured myself a bowl of "Frosty Dragons" cereal and picked up a spoon then promptly dropped it as Ginny said,

"So.. what's going on between you and Draco?"

"Nothing." She looked at my neck and my ears then back into my eyes.

"Nice jewellery," I couldn't morph in time to cover the blush and Ginny commented, "Wow Slytherins really shouldn't blush- it doesn't suit them." I giggled then asked,

"Are you going with anyone special to Hogsmeade later?" I teased as Ginny's freckles disappeared into a deeper blush that matched her hair.

"Terry Boot asked me," she mumbled. I grinned and punched her playfully. She regained her composure then questioned, "Are you going with Malfoy?"

"Yeah Dracos been asking me a lot and I finally accepted yesterday." She grinned as I called him Draco, not Malfoy, and we both finished and stood up. I regarded her appearance as she regarded mine. We both said at the same time,

"You're wearing the skirt!" before bursting into fits of giggles. I hugged her, waved goodbye to my brothers before rejoining Draco at the Slytherin table.

"Ready?" he questioned. I nodded and we walked together to join the rest of the crowd to Hogsmeade.

Draco and I walked through Hogsmeade and I looked around me trying to stifle my excitement at the wizarding shops and the money in my pocket.

"You're allowed to be excited you know." Draco said softly as he looked down at me. I grinned and grabbed his hand, yanking him into what appeared to be a sweet shop. I heard his laughter as he raced in after me. As soon as I got inside I pulled him along rows and rows of incredible chocolates.

"I've never eaten chocolate," I whispered, more to myself than anything. I looked down at our hands and flinched, jerking mine away whilst looking around us to see if anyone had seen. He smirked before turning to the witch at the counter,

"Two trays of haunted delights sent directly to the castle to be delivered into the Slytherin common room, addressed to Draco Malfoy. The house elves will help." The witch nodded and we walked out of the shop together. I suddenly turned to go back into the shop. "What is it?" asked Draco.

"You forgot to pay," I pointed out.

"Don't need to, they'll send the costs straight to my Father." I nodded. We walked a little further in silence and I shivered and pulled my out cloak tighter around me. I jerked at a touch on my shoulder before realising Draco had taken off his Slytherin scarf and was wrapping it round me. I blushed,

"Thank you." I looked around at the other students passing at Hogsmeade and realised that everyone passing was looking at Draco and I strangely. "Why are we attracting so much attention?" I muttered to Draco under my breath.

"Firstly," he replied in the same low tone, "I'm one of the most popular boys in Slytherin and this school-"

"Arrogant git," I interrupted. He sneered then continued,

"Secondly you fail to recognise that you are the prettiest girl in the first year, if not the school. I don't know if it was intended through your morphing powers or-" he paused, tilted his head then began laughing.

"What?" I asked panicked and blushing at his comments. He carried on laughing, it was a beautiful sound and it was the first time I'd ever heard him laugh properly. When he finally managed to catch his breath and gasp,

"Your hair-"

"What about it?" I demanded as we carried on walking past the shops and I huffed when we got to the legendary shrieking shack that I'd heard so much about. Draco laughed his boyish laugh and I scowled and said, "If you don't tell me now then I'm going." I turned from him as if to prove my point and he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Your hairs gone pink with black hearts on it." I gasped, pulled my hair out of its ponytail and looked at my reflection in a shop window. I concentrated and tried to morph it back.

"Fuck!" Draco looked concerned at my open swearing,

"What's the matter?"

"It's stuck again." I scowled at my reflection. Draco came up behind me and tucked a strand of pink/black hair behind my ear. Immediately my hair turned back into the black Slytherin sleekness and I tied it back up. I looked to Draco and formally said,

"Thank you Mr Malfoy." He gave me a smirk that said "back to that are we?" and replied,

"Any time Miss Keyes. Or should I say, Weasley?" I bowed my head and replied,

"Miss Keyes is my name, and the Weasleys are my family. Should I ever get into trouble I would rather the wrath be taken out on the Keyes than the Weasleys." Draco nodded then offered his arm. I gratefully accepted and we walked into the Three Broomsticks together. We spent an hour there chatting and laughing before Draco took out some galleons and placed them on the counter. I frowned at him, removed half of them and replaced them with my own before putting Draco's galleons back in his cloak pocket. He looked down at me and smirked, but did not comment. I took his arm again and we began the long walk out of Hogsmeade.

Once back in the Slytherin common room I waved goodnight to Draco before relaxing into one of the deep-silled windows, pressing my back against the cold ebony palette that beautifully framed the ledge. As I looked through the glass I placed my hands around my eyes, cupping them to reduce any light that may limit my view of the dark waters the Slytherin house was placed under. As I gazed through I watched a merman float up into my gaze, followed by two mermaids. Not my petty muggle view of a mermaid, a proper wizard mermaid that carried weapons and whose teeth were bared at me in a savage way. The merman caught my eye and waved a webbed hand at the mermaids to halt their intimidating behaviour. He swam forwards to the window before placing his hand on it where mine rested. I startled then recovered and placed my palm against the smooth glass. He cocked his head and stared at me before suddenly reaching through the glass as though it were open and grabbed my wrist, yanking me into the depths. My only thoughts were that the glass had not allowed any water into the common room and that I didn't remember actually morphing despite the evidence that I obviously had. I turned to the merman in terror and his raised his golden brown trident. I blacked out.

When I came to I immediately felt the pain in my chest and my eyesight was blurry as I struggled to focus. In my desperation I morphed through several animals, mouse, kestrel, hawk, snake, mole, before finally settling back to human. I closed my eyes tightly again and concentrated on listening to what was going on around me.

"Haylen," I heard a soft, sweet voice whisper, "Haylen wake up." It was getting stronger and more familiar.

"Why don't you just renervate her?" This voice sounded sharp yet silky at the same time. I recognised it to be Blaise Zabini, a boy in the year above me.

"It could harm her more; she needs to wake up naturally." I suddenly recognised the sweet voice to be Draco. My stomach tightened, I had never heard him sound so worried or caring.

"She's been morphing like that for the past half hour without waking up. Can't you just take her to the hospital?" Blaise commented.

"And say what? She fell through a window that doesn't open and got attacked by creatures that are forbidden to attack students?" Draco paused then sighed deeply. "Haylen wake up, please." I forced my eyes open again and winced at the brightness that surrounded me but this time my eyes quickly adjusted. I looked around me. I was in the common room on the long emerald couch. At one end, closest to my head was Draco on his knees beside me with a forced smile, trying not to show his anxiety. At the other end, standing was Blaise. He smirked at me then leered at my chest. I looked downwards and jerked to cover myself as I hastily realised that I was only wearing my green tartan skirt and a silk blanket that covered my legs. I gurgled something, trying to form the word "go" to force Draco and Blaise to leave me, to not look at me. I jerked again, trying to grab the blanket and forced it over myself but I was too weak.

"Go." I startled at the noise, thinking I'd finally managed to speak before realising it was Draco. He stood, faced Blaise and repeated, "Go. I won't need you for anything else, thank you." They stared at each other for a second, a battle of the riches and the power holders. Blaise nodded and left, accepting his order.

I gurgled again and tried to morph but my previous shapeshifting had left me even weaker. I glanced down at my bare chest and saw the reason for my weakness. There were three gouges starting from between my breasts to below the right one, and I was bleeding heavily from them. I shuddered and tried to look around from my wand. I forced a word out,

"Draco." He turned around to face me, startled at my speech. I tried again, "Draco." I sounded pleading, begging even. He pulled out his wand.

"I've tried every other spell and this is the only one that I am certain will heal you from the merman wounds." He paused and winced before bending down and kissing my pasty forehead. "Forgive me." He lowered his wand above my wounds and muttered a spell. The world went red with pain and I collapsed.


	10. Chapter 9

When I awoke my vision came to me immediately and I felt stronger than I had before. I looked around and saw I wasn't in the common room, but what appeared to be the Slytherin boy's dormitory. I was lying on a four poster green bed and the room appeared empty except for a blonde boy knelt next to my bed. Not having noticed I was awake yet, Draco Malfoy was using his wand to purify and cool the water in a small silver bowl. He had his school shirt sleeves rolled up, his emerald tie loose, and sweat glistened on his brow as he dipped an old handkerchief into the bowl of water then dabbing at the holes in my chest, which stung with every touch, then moving to mop my brow. As he moved to do so he noticed I was awake and he jumped back, straightened up and tried to un-crease his shirt and make himself more presentable. I pulled myself in sitting position as he did so.

"Did the spell work?" I croaked before Draco handed me a goblet of water.

"Yes," He replied simply before opening his mouth to say something else but obviously thinking better of it.

"What?" Draco approached me knelt down and very softly said,

"Don't morph. Don't move at all whilst I hand you this mirror. Make every effort not to morph." Confused I nodded my understanding then took the mirror and held it in front of me. I was back to my original human form, the blonde girl that Draco had first met in the bookshop. He stepped around me till he was by the headboard of the bed, almost directly behind me. Carefully he bent down and brushed my hair away from my face. He stroked the nape of my neck until he felt puckered red skin.

"Haylen who gave you these burns?"

I gasped and hastened to cover the burns with my hands but as I did so I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. Bruises were emerging on my face, knuckles, arms, skin. They did not come with pain but the pain of seeing memories I had buried was enough. I glared down at my stomach and saw a purple footprint bruise staring up at me. I leapt off the bed to face Draco.

"What spell did you cast on me?" I demanded with the growl of a tigress.

"Haylen-"

"What. Spell." I repeated to him, my eyes flashing. Draco sighed heavily before replying,

"The Carlicus spell. Heals every wound that has ever been hidden or inflicted on the victim. It was the only spell I knew that would heal the trident wounds." I stared at him before looking in the mirror again. My skin was turning black and blue and up and down my arms I could see the scabs I'd desperately hidden when I was younger.

"Get out." I said this in a tone so low and soft Draco almost didn't hear. He opened his mouth to protest then hung his head and walked towards the door. He didn't turn around although deep down I knew I wanted him to.

"Forgive me." He muttered, and then shut the door behind him.

Two months past and it was soon the Christmas holidays. I had seen Malfoy many times since he had rescued me from the merpeople but we never spoke. A quick interrogation from Blaise revealed that after Malfoy had gone upstairs he claimed not to be able to sleep and instead had wandered down to the common room. After spying me floating outside the window surrounded by red Malfoy had called for Blaise before smashing the glass, collecting me and resealing the glass. Blaise had been instructed to begin healing me whilst Malfoy cleaned up the common room and stopped anyone from walking in on them. I sneered when Blaise told me this, thinking that Malfoy would rather be the cleaner than the healer but Blaise quickly pointed out that he is by far a better healer than Malfoy is. After Blaise had left Malfoy to cast the Carlicus spell, I had spent five days in their 2nd year boy's dormitory. Considering only Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and Malfoy slept there it had been easy to hide they were keeping a girl in their room. My dorm mates had been told I was staying at the Gryffindor dorm for a while due to illness and the Weasley's had been told I was sick and staying in my room.

I boarded the train in silence and sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Things were still frosty with Ron but I had grown closer to Hermione and Harry in the past two months and I wasn't going to allow a dispute with him get between our friendship, especially as I wasn't going to see Hermione over the holidays. As the train pulled to a close I rushed to the exit and jumped off to hug Arthur and Molly. Everyone bundled into the car and we made our way to the Burrow.

I fell asleep in the car and when I woke it was Christmas day. I stretched and took in my surroundings, noticing that Ginny had already gone down to breakfast. I yanked my dressing gown out of my suitcase and pulled it on whilst running out of the bedroom and down the stairs two steps at a time. I found everyone sitting in the living room in front of the fire. I paused in the doorway and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stretched my arms upwards and yawned then found a red headed twin under each arm, lifting me into the warm living room.

"Come on," said Fred.

"We've been waiting for-" said George.

"Ages!" They chorused together. The rest of the room turned to see what the twins had brought in with them and smiled and waved greetings.

"We've opened our presents already," grinned Ginny.

"Thanks for my poster," mumbled Ron. I smiled at him and began to open my presents. I got a snake charm for my bracelet from Harry, a silk scarf from Ginny, various sweets from Fred and George which I vowed never to eat, a handmade lime green jumper from Molly, a book from Hermione, a little gadget that tidies your desk for you from Percy, a broom kit from Ron, a small bag of dragon scales from Charlie and a makeup kit from Bill, both had been sent by owl. I thanked everyone and hugged them all.

"That's not everything!" I turned to Molly, confused as to what she was referring. Molly leaned forward and lifted a clothed cage from behind the Christmas tree. "Now the cage is ours but the note that came with it claimed that the owl was yours..." Molly handed me the cage and my eyes widened. I pulled off the cover and inside was an ebony hawk owl. I took the note off of the top of the cage and read it.

i_Her name is Natalya and she is yours to keep. Forgive me. /i _

Guilt struck my stomach. I had treated him awfully when he had saved my life and healed my wounds. He had looked after me and I pushed him away.

"Who's it from?" questioned Ron. I glanced at him,

"One of my Slytherin mates. She's fed up of me borrowing her owl." Ginny and Harry exchanged looks but said nothing. I had a feeling they both knew who my "Slytherin mate" was.

"Bloody snobs," Ron muttered and I scowled.

"Well this snob is going to write a thank-you letter using my new owl," I waggled my fingers at him teasingly and hugged everyone again.

"Haylen I didn't mean-" I heard Ron protest but I was already out of the room and on my way upstairs. I wandered into mine and Ginny's joint room and absent mindedly looked through the things in my suitcase. I picked up the leather bag I used for shopping in Hogsmeade and fiddled through it to see if I'd left any coins in the pocket. As I stuck my fingers into the satin pocket I felt matt photo paper rub my fingertips. I pulled out the photos I'd grabbed before I left the Keyes household. I sifted through them. There was one of my Mother and Father on their wedding day. One of Mother as a little girl and one of Father in his suit. There were none of me. I was about to stuff them back into my bag when I realised I'd missed one. It was a wizarding picture of me as a child, waving happily at the camera. I was sat next to a boy with deep grey eyes and platinum blonde hair. I scribbled a note onto a piece of paper,

_iYou do not need to be forgiven, you need to forgive me. I found this amongst my old belongings. How did I know you when I was little? How old were we? Why don't I remember any of this? Please Draco, help me./i _

I attached the note to Natalya and watched her fly away as I felt the prison of my parents grasp my heart again.


	11. Chapter 10

The Christmas holidays passed quickly and I was soon back in school. Draco replied to my note. Things have changed now. I've finally accepted who I am. I am what my parents always wanted me to be. I am cold and I am hard. People have even started calling me the Slytherin Princess. I am not a Weasley and I never will be. I am a Keye, Haylen Keye, and I should be proud of that fact. I don't speak to Hermione, and I don't speak to Harry. Gryffindor's are enemies. Draco has not persuaded me into this way of thinking. I persuaded myself. Draco has known me from birth. We have had an arranged marriage since we were three. We were four in the picture I found. I don't remember because I got obliviated once a year, on my birthday. After I was seven and had started showing my powers more obviously they stopped obliviating me. All of that was told to me by Draco.

_Three years have passed since Haylen became the official Slytherin princess. She is now in fourth year, and Draco, Ron and the others are all in fifth year. Haylen hasn't spoken to any of the Weasley's in all that time. She hasn't re-met her parents but instead has been welcomed into the icy arms of Lucius and his family. Her holidays are mostly spent at Hogwarts in the house she reigns over but when there are holidays that make it necessary for her leave she goes to the Malfoy Manor. The threat of you-know-who is becoming increasingly obvious and Dumbledore has started a DADA class outside of the curriculum for anyone in the fourth year and above. This was popular, particularly because it was run by students, not teachers. This is where we find Haylen. She has been put against Ron Weasley, who has broadened and grown since we last saw him, though his views of Slytherin have not changed, and the pair have been told to fight with all they have. They are watched by the rest of the DADA club including the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione and Draco. _

I eyed him as we circled each other in the centre of the classroom. I hadn't had the opportunity to properly look at him in a long while, and he'd changed. His hair was longer for one thing, and it'd turned a darker, deeper shade of red. His chest had broadened and thick wiry muscles were showing on his arms as he tensed and scowled and me. My hold on my wand tightened as I stopped the steady circle we'd been walking.

"Weasley." I spoke his last name, as a bitter sharp note. The audience all held their breath and I felt the room pulsate as everyone's heartbeats quickened.

"Princess." Ron replied, and I smirked as Hermione gasped at Ron's rudeness.

"Long time no see carrot-top." I smirked and once again began our circulation and wordlessly brought up strong shields around myself the way Lucius had taught me.

"Yeh." Ron's face had reddened. He quickly flicked his wand at me, flinging a stinging hex in my direction. The hex bounced off my shields and flung him backwards. He hit the wall and I walked over to him and flicked a dark lock over my shoulder. I flashed him a false smile and offered my hand, he reached forward to grasp it and I pulled away, allowing him to fall to the floor again. Slytherin sniggered loyally as he fell back and I walked away from the pathetic boy. I kept my shields up just in case I wasn't the only one that played dirty.

"I was the one that found you," I heard Ron's deep voice over the sniggering and froze, "Doesn't that count for anything? I gave you my coat and I-I" I suppressed a shudder as Ron's voice broke as he clearly fought fierce emotions, "I was there for you. Does that mean nothing to you? Nothing?"

Fifty faces stared up at me, waiting for my reaction. I forced myself not to faint, not to turn around and most importantly, not to look to Draco for help. The queasiness passed and I spun round and stared at Ron. I transfigured into the girl he had first met and ran to where he was still lying on the floor.

"Oh Ron!" I gasped in my girly first year voice. I watched as Ron's face broke into a smile, as he thought he'd won. I promptly spat in his face and as I began to transfigure back into my fourth year self I said, "Don't be a sore loser sweetheart."

I blew him a kiss and walked out of the classroom.

Slytherin applauded their princess.

I reached the Slytherin common room and entered, walking straight to the large comfy chair opposite the fire that was unofficially known to everyone as my throne. Draco entered five minutes after.

"That was good wasn't-" I began to say as Draco held up a hand and interrupted me,

"That was uncalled for," Draco began and I frowned.

"You hate the Weasels as much as I do Draco why should you care?" I scowled at him.

"Yes, you're right, I do hate the Weasleys Haylen," I looked at him confused, "but you don't. You scream in your sleep. Miranda puts a silencing charm on you every night and takes it off every morning." I gasped, which was rare as I was not prone to shock, I couldn't believe that Slytherins, my Slytherins had cast spells on me. "Nobody dared to tell you, they look up to you, you're their princess."

I let this information sink in before questioning Draco,

"What do I scream about?" Draco shook his head refusing to impart that information. I'd had enough; I stood up and glared him in the eye, "I order you now to answer me Mr Malfoy." Draco shoved me away,

"Do not assume for one second that I am one of your lowly loyals that do your every need. Do not forget who took you in, who told you the truth. I was the one who found you." His last words echoed in my head, "I was the one who found you."

"That's what he said." I whispered, more to myself than anything.

"What?" questioned Draco.

"Ron. That's what Ron said; he said he was the one who found me."

"Yes. Seconds before you crushed him. I hate what you've become Haylen. You had a chance, a golden opportunity, you could've been anything, anyone, you wanted to be yet you chose the dark, you chose to hide. Why?" I startled at his words before stepping towards him.

"You," I said in velvet tones, "my darling Draco, you were too irresistible." I added a sultry lull to my voice as if to seduce him. It had worked so many times, but not this time. My Draco stepped away from me and spoke,

"That's not you speaking. You sound as if someone talking through you. You don't have to be like this, you don't have to be in the dark." He suddenly stepped towards me and grabbed my face passionately, his grey eyes searching my artificial silver ones. "Where are you Haylen? Where is the girl I met? Where is the funny, happy, sunny face that used to brighten my days? I can't hear her, I can't touch her. I can see her, I can see her shape but I can't do anything with your empty shapes. You've changed and I don't know how, I don't know if it was me that started this or if you were doomed from the start." He took one final look at me, kissed me not for the first time, a kiss full of sorrow and regret, and let go of my face. "I'm sorry." He walked away, out of the common room and out of my world. I felt everything crash around me and I barely heard the panicked tones of "Haylen?" as my loyals rushed to my side after I'd hit the ground. I woke in my room. Any other girl would've been rushed to the hospital wing but the loyals know me better than that. Fainting was a weakness. I stood up and looked around me. The other girls were asleep. I looked out of the window into the moonlight sky and felt the sudden urge to fly. I hadn't changed shape in years, no further than haircuts and makeup that is. Not to an animal. I hesitated, looked around me, then remembered my princess status and changed into a raven. I flew straight out of the window and around the castle turrets. Tiring slightly and not really knowing where I was going I landed on a random windowsill. Pieces of conversation drifted towards me,

"You have to give up this obsession. It's been three years, things have changed." One male voice protested. Another responded,

"It's not too late, I can still get to her, I know her!"

"You know nothing! You changed your views too late. You were too late." The first voice had become gentler as the other suddenly sobbed, he seemed to be crying.

"I don't know what happened. She was fighting her past, she was doing fine."

"I know." Answered the first voice again soothingly.

"I love her."

"I know Ron, I know. But Haylen's grown up now and she's different. I'm sorry." I froze as I heard my name and my heart quickened as I realized I was the girl Ron seemed to be pining after. In my panic I shape shifted too quickly and too randomly, turning into a cat. The poor weathered windowsill couldn't take my weight as this larger form and began to crumble beneath me. I hastily jumped through the window, smashing the glass as I did so, and landed on the floor in between Ron and Harry's beds. Harry seemed to have been the person Ron was talking to.

"What the hell?" Ron gasped and leapt backwards. Harry muttered _Reparo _at the window then picked me up in my cat form. I was bleeding badly from cuts that the window had made as I burst through. I transfigured to human quickly and gasped for air. Harry's arms held steady and he took my extra weight whilst transfiguring.

"Haylen?" Ron whispered quietly as he gazed at my arms, legs and face, all covered in gashes, "you need to go to the hospital wing." I panicked and wriggled free from Harry's grasp,

"No. No hospital, take me to Slytherin, they'll look after me, Draco." I gasped quickly and nearly fainted. Harry caught me and asked,

"What's happened?"

"Draco. He's gone. He said," I winced at the memory, "he said he doesn't like who I am anymore. He left." I began to sob at my loss, completely forgetting where I was. Ron grabbed me and pulled me to his bed. He furrowed his brow before pulling out his wand and casting a few haphazard healing spells to stop the bleeding, and then cleaning spells to wash off the blood.

"You're staying here tonight, Princess." He said jokily. I was in no mood to argue and as I turned to my side I began to fall asleep. Hair flew in front of my face and the last thing I thought of as I drifted off was that the wave of hair was blonde, not black…


	12. Chapter 11

When I woke up in the morning I panicked. As the events from the previous night sank into me I leapt out of Ron's and looked around. I heard a chuckle and span around, it was Seamus.

"What are you laughing at?" I hissed in Slytherin tones. Seamus seemed unfazed,

"You don't look much like a Slytherin, your royal highness." He said sarcastically before leaving the dorm room. I hastily ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My hair was blonde and my eyes were blue. I looked like the first year Haylen but three years older. It suddenly occurred to me that this must be my natural form. I examined myself in the mirror before pulling my hair into a ponytail and applying necessary makeup charms. I couldn't use my darker eye liner with my hair this light and my appearance so… natural. I almost rushed out of the door before catching myself and floating out of the door and down the stairs like a true Slytherin. The Gryffindor common room was empty apart from Hermione, Ron and Harry. Hermione rushed over and flashed her wand about, healing all of my glass cuts properly instead of Ron's haphazard clotting spell. She avoided my eye all through it and then stepped away, her eyes on the floor. I looked to Harry and his were the same. Finally I looked to Ron. He stared at me and I saw pity in his eyes. I glared in fury. Pity? Pity? How dare he pity me? I nodded short thanks and made my way to the poster exit. I paused before I left, turned, and transfigured in a Slytherin in front of Rons eyes. When I went to bed that night I still could not erase the look of hurt on his face…

When I woke up in the morning I felt torn. Half of my was happy and light, the other half dark and cold. I drew to the dark, cold feeling, it understood me, and I was in control like that. I was not used to such warm happiness, it didn't feel normal, and it didn't feel right. I needed to speak to Draco. I wandered downstairs and asked around, but it appeared no one had seen Draco since he'd left me two days ago. Eventually I asked Blaise and he told me Draco had gone home for the next two weeks. This wasn't unusual as he often took time off of school to be tutored at home, but only a couple of days at a time, never longer than a week. I was worried and feeling panicky, why would he leave me like this? He was my prince to the princess, maybe even my king. I wrote him a short note and ran up to owl it to him.

_Where are you? Are you mad at me? I don't understand,_

_Haylen._

Almost exactly five minutes later I received a reply.

_I can't see you like this anymore Haylen. Forgive me and forget about me, I'm staying at Malfoy Manor for the next two weeks then either returning to Hogwarts or staying here for tutoring instead of school. Go back to the Weasley's, they'll look after you. I'm sorry I've made you what you are._

_Yours eternally, _

_Draco_

I clutched his note to my chest and jumped out of the owlery window, transfiguring into an eagle as I went. I soared straight downwards then took a sharp turn left and into the great hall where everyone was sitting for breakfast. I landed badly beside the Gryffindor table as I transfigured into me half way down. I crashed into Ron and Hermione; Harry seemed to have not joined them for breakfast. I was soaking as it had been raining outside and my blonde hair was drenched. I looked up at them with blue eyes, pleading with them.

"What have you done?" I asked them, praying that Draco's absence was their fault, anyone's fault, but mine. "Where have you taken him? Why did you send him away?"

They looked at me, confused. Hermione gently prised Draco's farewell from my hand and read it, before passing it to Ron to read. After they had both read it, Hermione slipped it back into my hand and they both stood. The tension in the room was awful by now and everyone in the hall had gathered to see what the commotion was. I heard whispers from Slytherin,

"Who is that?"

"Is that Haylen?"

"No it can't be, she had dark hair, she's always had dark hair."

"Not always, only since the second day of first year," this was Miranda's input.

I ignored the mutterings of my loyals. Stuff 'em. I looked to Ron and whispered,

"Help me." He stared at me, his eyes blank and devoid of emotion before replying,

"Come here."

The room froze.

I ran into his arms and held him for what seemed like hours. He put his arm under my legs and lifted me the way he did when he first found me. Ron had always been the one who first found me. But Draco was second.

The next week ran by fast. I was agitated, constantly thinking about Draco. I sent him letters everyday but they were returned to me almost immediately after I sent them. Ron was desperately trying to help; he got me floo and performed several tracing charms to find out where **exactly **Malfoy Manor was, as I'd only ever been apparated there by Lucius. Eventually, one week and six days since Draco had said his farewell I received a letter from him.

_Haylen,_

_I'm returning to school this afternoon. Meet me outside the library at midnight. We need to talk._

_Draco_

I was in the Gryffindor common room when quarter to midnight struck. I waved bye to Hermione and Harry. Ron just looked at me, muttered "good luck" and wandered upstairs to the boys dormitories. I crept out of the painting doorway and just as I was about to perform a disillusionment charm I felt an arm grab me. It was Hermione.

"What?" I hissed, desperate to get to Draco.

"You just don't get it do you Haylen? Do you have any idea how much this is hurting him? You don't deserve him." She spat and stalked off into the common room. My head span, I hadn't thought for a second how Ron might feel about all this. But Draco was just a friend. A friend that I had only just, now, come to realise I was unbelievably and irrevocably in love with.


End file.
